It is known to use networks such as the Internet to sell digital copies of works, such as music. It has also been proposed to link sales of items to listeners of broadcast radio content, allowing the user to select purchases based upon what the user is listening to in the broadcast content.
It is also known to digitally store music in mobile players, such as MP3 players.